1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to technology of a work vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, technology of a work vehicle provided with a plurality of operation tools is known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4447516 discloses such a technology. Japanese Patent No. 4447516 describes a tractor (work vehicle) having a speed change operation part arranged on a right side of a driver's seat. A plurality of operation tools are arranged in the speed change operation part. Specifically, operation tools such as a main speed change lever, an auxiliary speed change lever, a PTO lever, a position lever, and a loader lever are arranged in appropriate positions in the speed change operation part.
As described above, normally, a plurality of (many) operation tools are arranged in a work vehicle. Therefore, the arrangement of the plurality of operation tools is determined by taking into account operability (such as inhibiting operational errors and ease of operation) for an operator.
However, conventional arrangements of operation tools are still wanting of improvement from a perspective of operability.